


Of Course

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Gen, Kids, Panties, Spanking, babysitter, barebottom, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The babysitter has permission to spank. Of course she does. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

Of course, Leia had permission to spank me, but that was supposed to have been if I’d done something wrong. I definitely heard mom telling my new babysitter that if I got out of hand she should feel free to spank me. But I hadn’t. Rather, I’d agreed to Leia’s suggestion of playing school. Leia, of course, was the teacher, and I was the student and right off the bat we were having a pop quiz.

“You’ll have to get used to it,” Leia had explained. “You get pop quizzes all the time in middle school.”

I believed her because she was going into ninth grade next year and I was just leaving fifth. She’d seemed so pretty and mature and smart, that after she graded my quiz and gave me a disappointed look, I was ready to do just about anything to make up for it.

“You know they’re a lot more strict in middle school. The principal will spank you for bad grades,” she had said.

“He will?”

“Well, maybe I won’t tell him about it this time, but that means I’ll have to spank you myself.”

Which was how I found myself standing by my bed while Leia closed the bedroom door and the window curtain. I bit my lower lip, my breath coming in shakily, my gaze following her plump form as she sat on my bed and smoothed her green and blue skirt over her thighs.

“Are you really going to spank me?” I asked. “I thought this was just a game.”

Leia smiled at me and I felt instantly at ease. “Of course it’s just a game.” Then her expression shifted just a little, like she was about to be sad. “Don’t you want to play with me anymore?”

I nodded, my heart aflutter. Rather than dreading what was to come, I was suddenly excited for it. The thought of lying down over her lap was exciting. The thought of her hand smacking my rear was exciting.

She smiled again and took my wrists. “Good boy. Now, come lie over my lap. I’m sure you know how it’s done.”

I blushed. Of course I knew how it was done. I got spanked all the time.

I lay over her lap, her thighs soft beneath my middle.

“I’m very disappointed in you, young man,” Leia said, her tone stern but with a hint of a smile. “I expect better work from you. Understood?”

I didn’t realize she was actually waiting for a response until, several moments later, she smacked my thigh sharply.

It was summer, I was wearing shorts, and that spank on my bare thigh rocked my senses like nothing else ever had. Sure, I’d been spanked before, and mom’s spankings were nothing short of attention-getting, but mom wasn’t pretty and soft and she didn’t smile at me the way Leia did. I just wasn’t expecting it. I yelped and bucked even as my vision blanked. There was nothing for a moment but the impact of that spank.

“Answer me, young man.”

“Yes! Yes ma’am. I’m sorry. I… I thought…” I tried not to cry.

“Good boy.”

She swatted my bottom over my shorts several times quickly and while that first spank had burned me from tip to toe, this spanking, while not gentle, was nice. It stung to be sure, but it filled me with a building buzz I couldn’t explain. I made small, high-pitched, rhythmic groans as the spanking continued. I cried a little, but only because I thought I was supposed to. And when it ended I was disappointed.

Leia set me on my feet.

“Why don’t you go wash your face and I’ll make us some lunch?”

I nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

In the bathroom, I immediately pulled my shorts and underwear down and looked at myself in the mirror. My backside was a solid shade of pink and there was a fading splotch low on my right thigh. I ran my hands over the effect gently and shivered at the intensity of it.

I thought that was the end of it.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Leia had made us sandwiches and milk and we ate together. When we were done, she smiled at me.

“You all right?”

I nodded.

“You want to play some more?”

I couldn’t help my stupid grin. The gentle sting was fading. Even the sharp slap barely stung. I was eager to be across her lap again, eager to feel her palm on my butt.

I nodded again.

“Come on then.” She stood and held her hand out to me. “Let’s go back to the classroom.”

The ‘classroom’ was mom’s old sewing room that was also kind of a storage room and kind of a play room. My playstation was hooked up there and there was a desk and love seat. The desk is where I’d taken my pop quiz, but Leia sat there and crossed her legs.

I couldn’t help it, I peeked as she crossed her legs and caught the briefest glimpse of blue panties.

“What was that, young man?”

My eyes snapped to hers.

“Um… I… noth… what?”

“Did you just look up my skirt?”

“Wha… no. No, ma’am.”

“Don’t lie to me. I’m your teacher, I know when you’re lying.”

My heart was racing, my ears burning.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to write you up. The principal will paddle your behind for this.”

I knew she wasn’t serious, that it was just a game, but the threat of a paddling scared me.

“No, Ms. Leia. Please. I’m sorry. I… I looked up your skirt. I’m sorry I lied.”

Her stern expression turned soft and it was like my heart melted. I’d have done anything for her.

“Hmm… Well, I suppose I could spank you myself. Would you prefer that?”

I nodded mutely.

“Well then.”

She held her hand out to me. I stepped up to her and took it. I thought she was going to take me upstairs again, but instead she pulled me firmly to her right thigh. Again, my breath began to quicken, my skin to tingle. Without being prompted, I lay over her lap, bracing myself with my hands on the floor. Knowing what was coming this time, my excitement overwhelmed my uncertainty.

Of course, she surprised me.

Leia’s fingers were cool as she entered the waistband of my shorts. I gasped, my hand going back as though with a mind of its own to grab them, to keep them in place, covering my butt, as they were meant to, but she grabbed my wrist in one hand and smacked by thigh hard with the other.

“If you struggle, it’ll be harder on you.” Her voice was steel.

“Yes, ma’am,” I squeaked.

“Good boy.”

She pulled my shorts down and in the moments it took to do so, that stinger to my thigh filled me with uncertain dread. With my shorts down, would what had been a nice sting become truly painful? Would I hate it? Would I cry for real?

“You saw my panties, it’s only fair I see yours,” Leia said, and her voice was softer again. “I see yours are blue today too.”

I blushed. Of course I did.

She spanked me again. I couldn’t tell if she was spanking me harder or if it just felt harder because I’d lost a layer of protection. The sting filled me as before, and I was like a pitcher filled to its brim and beginning to spill. The tears came, real tears this time, and I couldn’t stop them. My high-pitched moans became cries of pain.

“Oh… please Miss Leia!”

I think I surprised her because she suddenly set me on my feet and pulled up my shorts. I immediately began rubbing my butt, the warmth and sting radiating in rhythm with my heartbeat. She stood and hugged me and kissed my forehead and told me what a good, brave boy I was.

We went out to the living room. Leia sat on the couch and turned on a movie. I stood in indecision, not sure if I was supposed to join her. The end of the game, the relocation to living room, it had all been so abrupt. I wondered if she was mad at me. I didn’t want Leia to be mad at me.

Just as I was about to speak, Leia looked up at me and smiled. “Do you want to sit with me?”

Of course I did, so I hurried to the couch and we cuddled together, watching some old western that was pretty boring. I didn’t care about that though. Leaning into Leia’s soft embrace, smelling her flowery shampoo, that was all I wanted. My skin tingled with it. I tuned out the television and focused only on her smell, her softness, her arm around my shoulders in half a hug.

I was startled from my zen by the sound of a spanking.

Right there on the television, a cowboy had a girl bent over his knee, her skirts up, and he was spanking her just like… well just like Leia had spanked me.

Leia giggled and nudged me. “She’s lucky he didn’t pull her panties down, eh?”

I nodded, eager, the sting of the last spanking forgotten, replaced with memories of her soft lap and her warm palm. I wriggled down over her lap without being asked.

“Oh,” she said. “I kinda thought you didn’t want to play this game anymore.”

“Pleas, Miss Leia? I could be naughty again. I could look up your skirt if you like.”

She laughed. “That’s all right, but I’m gonna’ pull your cute blue panties down.”

I blushed. “They’re underwear, not panties, Miss Leia.”

She swatted my butt. “They’re panties if I say they are, little boy.”

I nodded quickly, my excitement tingling my skin and quickening my breath. She grabbed the waist of my shorts and underwear both at once and pulled them to my knees with an efficient tug. She put a hand under my right hip and wriggled, putting me in a more comfortable position, but as she did so, the skirt of her dress rode up, baring her thigs, so that by the time she was finished, her bare skin touched mine.

The chatter of the movie was background to the firmly gentle spanks of Leia’s palm on my bare butt. The sting warmed me, buzzed me, filled me with something I didn’t know, couldn’t explain. Each swat zinged through me then lingered and built upon the next and the next and the next. I don’t know for how long it lasted. Maybe just a few seconds, maybe forever. But the next thing I knew, I was waking up on the couch, a blanket over me.

“How was he?” mom asked.

“He was a dear. No problems at all,” Leia said.

I felt strange, like I was floating just outside my body. I couldn’t move, not that I particularly wanted to.

“You didn’t have to spank him?”

Leia laughed lightly. “Didn’t have to, no.”

But hadn’t she? Of course she had. My bottom tingled with the memory of it.

“Well, thank you, Leia. I have another appointment next Wednesday afternoon. Will you be available to watch him then?”

“Of course.”


End file.
